Unmovable
by TealMegurine
Summary: It was Megurine Luka's day, supposedly one of her most special day in a year.


* * *

The best time of her life. She could say that. Everything were going strong, everything was perfect. But for now, maybe it should just stay the way it is. Because for some parts... it was better.

A teal haired girl let out a frustrated groan as she opened her eyes. She was feeling too dehydrated to even step out of bed. And having that dream made it worse. Scratch that... it was really really bad to have now. After what happened last night, she shouldn't be thinking of some things. She felt horrible. It's supposed to be nothing to her now.

A slight budge disrupted Miku's thoughts. She looked down to see the person she cherishes the most next to her, wrapping her arms around her bare waist. She let out a giggle and this made the girl slowly slid her eyes opened.

Miku bit the corner of her bottom lip, restraining herself from smiling like an idiot. She always thinks that her lover looks so innocent and vulnerable every time she wakes up. The images was a treasure to her. She smiled sweetly, "Good morning my princess"

A long yawn before she replied. "Mmm... morning" She half-liddedly closed her eyes, still looking like she was too exhausted for a new day.

"Still sleepy?" Miku asked and she was given a lazy nod. The girl once again pressed their bare bodies together and Miku initiated a deeper contact as she locked their legs together. "Five more minutes okay? I still have to go to Teto's for a group study"

She whined. "Can't you just stay?"

So adorable. Miku chuckled before she kissed the top of her lover's head. "I'm sorry. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you at the party tonight" She heard her twitter before giving a determined hum. Miku pulled the covers up and hope that five minutes won't pass by so fast.

To her dismay, it did. She unhooked herself from her lover's embrace and before stepping out of the bed, spent a while staring at the girl. She traced her fingers down from her cheeks to her lips. She was happy right now... she should be.

And that's because she was laying next to the person who was the most precious to her. Miku gave a kiss to the woman's cheek before finally hopping off of the bed. She took a quick shower and got herself fully ready for the group study. Before leaving the house, she went back to their bedroom to say her goodbye to her sleeping beauty. She leaned near to her face to give a peck on the lips. "I'm going, I'll see you later"

Surprisingly, it was like the girl had other plans. She caught Miku by her neck and pulled her into a yet another embrace. Against her ear, she whispered seductively. "Last night was amazing"

The memories went flashing back into the tealette's mind and blood heated up to her cheeks. Her words got locked up inside her mouth for the reason that she was too flattered to even say something. "Take care honey" Her lover let go of her and smiled. Miku gave a sheepish nod and made her way out of the room.

After a long time on the train, she finally reached her destination. Teto's crib were only a walking distance so she chose to stroll her way there. It wouldn't be bad to have some exercise in the morning, right? She pulled out her phone and inserted the jack of the earphones in. She picked the song Interviewer and decided to scroll through some photos.

A specific image popped up as she slide to the older ones. She pursed her lips and pondered why... why it was still there. Scrolling to the newer ones, she was welcomed to the photos of her and her lover holding their hands together as they stand under the moonlight. She smiled smugly before kissing her phone. After, she put the device back to her pocket and unfortunately for her, a certain memory crossed her mind.

"I can't even get you out my mind"

* * *

Hug me from behind tightly like you always do. Kiss me passionately like there's no tomorrow. Love me, just love me and don't leave me alone.

After hours, she finally pulled the covers down. It had been already a while since her lover left the household to do something and since then, she had been sleeping. Luka shut her eyes closed for a second once again, she was still feeling too lazy to wake up. Today was the day, her day. There will be a party later for the celebration and she was completely aware that she needed to get herself ready for she was the princess for today.

Luka kicked the blanket aside and did some stretching before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After, she decided to completely clean herself up and take a walk at the park to start the day. Luka stood in front of the mirror one last time before stepping out of the house, making sure to lock it in the process. Her lover had a key so it wouldn't be a problem if she got home first.

Passing by the convenience store, she was greeted by a childhood friend of hers. "Luka!" The girl greeted as she waving both of hands at the same. It instantly caught the pink haired girl's attention.

It was IA and she was sitting with her closest friend Yukari; who shot a tight smile at the pinkette. She was told to sit beside them and so she did, delaying the plan of strolling at the park.

She did what she was told and chose to sit beside the pigtailed lady. "I'm so excited for the party tonight but... we'll still try to hold on to the cheesy messages, kay?" IA giggled as she gave a wink and thumb up. The pinkette returned the action as she nodded.

Truth be told, she was also excited though at the same time feeling lazy to dress herself up. IA began spouting things about what she was going to do on the party, albeit being careful to not spoil some things to Luka. Then the focus made its way to a certain topic that caught Luka's attention whole. "I wonder what "she" had prepared for you" IA gave a smug look.

Luka's face turned beet red as images popped into her mind. There were so many chances, potentials of things that her lover might do. There were too many options that she doesn't know what to expect. "I-I don't know y-yet"

Yukari took a sip from her hot coffee as she take a bite from her Bavarian cream donut. "That's why she said wonder" she pointed out.

"Maybe a proposal, like a marriage proposal. She'll bent down and pop the question" IA said, her voice filled with so much enthusiasm.

Normally, a person would be happy to see that. But instead, a memory went back into the pinkette's mind. She felt her gut clenched and a lump in her throat. To hide the frustrating emotion she was bearing inside, she faked a smile before excusing herself. She said goodbyes to both of the girls; who surely got confused to see her trail off.

Luka's step turned wider and wider as she made her way into the park. She ran and ran and when she was finally there, entered the small house that first came to view. She hugged her knees and buried her face.

It was wrong, so wrong. It shouldn't happen, she should stop feeling this way. She should be happy right now. She had the most adorable and sweetest person in the world. The one who had stick with her from the start. Luka snapped out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate.

It was her lover. Luka slid the green icon and muttered a simple hello.

"Where are you?"

Luka made sure that her voice won't be hoarse. She doesn't want to trouble her by speaking in the voice that she was about to cry. "I'm relaxing. Keeping time to myself before the event" she said in her usual composed tone.

A sigh of relief was heard coming from the other line and this reassured the pinkette that it worked. "Well okay. I'll be waiting for you later"

She smiled. "I won't make it long"

There was a short pause and Luka could hear the girl stammer through her words. "I love you Luka"

Yeah, it was the right thing to do. "I love you too" And with that, the call ended. She went back to her old position and remained like that.

Everything will be fine. She told herself. She stared at the toys inside the tiny house. A grin made it up to her features. The place were meant to be for toddlers and here she was, a teen taking her time to think in such a place. "I want to snuggle" she stated, completely unaware that she let out such words. Luka couldn't help but blush deeply.

"I can't even get you out of my mind"

* * *

Everything was set. Clothes neatly worn and her hair fully combed. Miku put on her black fitted sweater and for the last time, stand in front of the mirror. She pulled out her perfume from the cabinet and made sure that the aroma was strong enough for her lover to find it intoxicating and addicting.

Said person wasn't in the house anymore, making her have the house all to herself. Scratch that, she won't even stay home. She had somewhere to be, and that is at a party. Miku smirked at herself. "Keep your cool Miku. Forget everything but your lover" She left the house, encouraging herself as she repeated the same line over and over.

Loud music, endless noise, drunk and dancing people, everything makes her feel hyper. She could feel the bass beating against her stomach, it was so loud. Despite only spending her time with her friends, Miku sure was having the time of her life. It was a party so she thought, maybe she could dance with other women than her lover. So here she was now, watching as the girl ahead of her shake her hips, looking like she was showing off her body.

People call her innocent, but sometimes, she doesn't really believe she really is one. Like a normal person, she also hold perverse desires to other people. And being turned on by just looking, she tend to do that a lot.

Her eyes filled with hunger examined the girl's sexy curves, her chest, her hips and her ass. Miku licked her lips, enjoying the show. That is until, she felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned to be kissed on the cheek by person in front of her. It was her lover. Regardless being surprised , she rested her hand on the girl's waist as she pushed her body deeper. Her lover advanced and pressed her lips against her ear, breathing erotically. "I was waiting for you"

Miku, being a bit embarrassed, didn't answer and connected her lips with the ones she loves to taste the most. No, she didn't want to be gentle and so already entered her tongue in. She fought for dominance, not letting her lover take over the contact. Her hand extended to pull her even closer to her.

All the while her free hand was going down to her bare hips. Oh god, words can't explain how much she liked it when the girl wears such a short and daring clothing for her. Miku went to attack the girl's neck, tasting any spot she could find. Sucking and licking, she made sure to leave a mark. The music was getting louder and louder, and the real music to Miku's ears were somewhat, becoming inaudible. To her annoyance, Miku bit harder and rougher. And it was pure triumph, a loud moan escaped the girl's lips.

They were still on the dance floor but... Miku just smirked sadistically. So what? In fact, the tealette find it to be more exciting. Her lover pushed her softly, earning a tilt of the head from the teal haired girl. "We should take this over to the room upstairs" Miku was far too excited than that. But to respect her partner's dignity, complied and granted her wish.

They entered a room with one bedroom in and not even a second had passed, Miku already got her lover pressed against the wall. She pressed her leg in between her's and she could feel the woman do the same, Miku smirked into this. Before proceeding, Miku repeated the words in her head one last time.

Keep your cool Miku, forget everything but your lover.

* * *

She doesn't mean to boast, but heck yeah she could say that she looks amazing. Luka did a little twirl in front the mirror, trying to see if the clothes were perfectly fitted to her body. It wasn't a debut so, wearing casual outfit would suit. Luka was pretty sure that, there will be so many drunk people since some of her friends had asked her that there should be some alcohol. Though she doesn't drink herself, she was scared of what she might do. Luka gave a determined nod to herself before leaving the house.

She told herself that her expectations about the party was right. Wow, it feels like she was in a club rather than a birthday party celebration. It was really noisy in the crowd she doesn't even know some of them. Meiko and Cul had been the one to manage the party after all. So maybe they had invited some of their friends too. Luka took a sit from one of the free table chair. No offense, but it doesn't feel like a birthday party at all. She buried her face into her chest, feeling a bit sleepy despite the high volume of music.

Though her plans were eventually swiped away as she felt a poke on her shoulder, Luka turned to see her friends smiling at her. Right then, the cake entered with her lover holding it. As she was in front of the pinkette, all of them sang the birthday song. All the while, Luka didn't know what to do. This moment had been somewhat always awkward to her, not knowing what to do nor to say when someone was singing this song to her.

When it was done, Luka smiled to all of them as she said her thank you and showed her gratitude by saying some messages. And that was the start of the real party, some of her close friends had stated such long and sweet messages to her on the stage while Luka was still on the table, hand below the ones of her lovers. She had already receive so much gifts and decided to open it once she had gotten home. "L-luka"

Said girl shifted her gaze to the voice immediately to see her lover's cheeks being tinted with pink. "What is it?" She said with a bright expression. Though her words didn't seem to snap her lover out of her trance as she poked her fingers against each other.

"N-nevermind" The girl answered. Luka squinted her eyes at her for a while, not believing the words half heartedly spoken. "W-we should dance"

It looks like it wasn't really what she was going to say. Even so, Luka followed her lover as she stood up and take her step towards the dance floor.

She wasn't good enough for a dancer, but she sure can dance when it comes to this. Despite this, Luka still felt a little embarrassed with moving her body. She felt her lover pull her by the waist, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

They were face-to-face and as always, it was the other girl taking the lead. Luka let her lover overpower her with soft kisses on the lips and gentle traces on her spine. It made her shudder and her back arched against her lover when she felt such warm tongue sliding from her jaw down to her neck. Her breathing became heavy, causing her to clutch her lover's shirt tightly, needing much support to stand. "Let's go somewhere other than this place" She heard her lover say and Luka had thoughts in mind as she nodded.

They went to a hotel that her lover had already booked for what looked like days ago. Luka followed her as she entered their assigned room and candles and rose petals entered her field of view.

It was sweetly arrange on the corner of the room, giving a spot light to their bed which some of the roses were placed. Luka felt her heart thump against her chest, today was the day. It might not be her first time but she told herself that she should make her lover's first time better than hers. She gave the hand she was holding a tight squeeze, "Thank you, Gumi"

You're doing the right thing, Luka

* * *

Miku bit her lip, she was too tired but she can't sleep. The day still wasn't ending and so she thought, she should at least say something to her. It was confusing, deciding what to do that is. She had already found someone precious to her that wasn't named Miku and she had already found someone for herself too. And that was the girl laying next to her, the one she should cherish the most.

She slapped herself, thinking that it might help her with making up her mind. She pulled out her phone from one of the pocket on the pants thrown to the floor earlier. Then she typed the number she still memorized, and like a first year high school girl, got nervous as if she was writing a love letter.

Hey Luka, how have you been? It's been so long isn't it? I'm sorry about everything... About cheating on you back then. You might even hate this message like you hate me but... I just wanted to greet you a happy happy birthday. I hope you were able to have fun today.

This may not mean anything to you anymore. But I just wanted to say, I-

It was wrong. Everything was wrong. Miku turned behind her and saw her lover smiling at her sleep. Such a sweet girl, she doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She erased the whole messages and tossed phone back to the pile of clothes thrown to the floor.

It was the right thing to do Miku.

She hugged her lover closer and before closing her eyes, said. "Good night, SeeU"


End file.
